The Great Pretender
by kjessalyn
Summary: Blaine is hiding something. A collection of one shots based on people's opinions of the mysterious Blaine Anderson.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys. This is going to be a collection of one shots based on people's opinions of Blaine. This is not a happy Blaine, though, so I will put warnings for each in case there are any triggers. Also, these one shots will probably jump around in time line, so I will put an approximate time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Title is from "The Great Pretender" by the Platters**

**Mr Brown (Dalton Teacher)**

**Rating: K**

**Warnings: None for this chapter. Don't look behind you.**

**Chronology: Sometime while Blaine is at Dalton.**

Blaine Anderson was the perfect example of a Dalton student. He was hard working, focused, dedicated, and he was an inspiration to other students. He was always punctual, his work was never late and was always completed to the best of his abilities, and he wasn't disruptive like some of the other students.

And despite all this, Mr Brown hated Blaine. The kid was perfect, too perfect, and it made Mr Brown suspicious. He was waiting for the boy to make a mistake, to prove that there was an actual human under the uniform and gel, but Blaine remained unfailingly dapper and studious.

"Mr Anderson, could you stay back for a moment, please?" Mr Brown asked after class one day.

"Sir?"

"Is everything all right, Blaine?"

Blaine smiled politely. "Of course, sir. Why wouldn't it be?"

That was the question. Mr Brown had no proof that the student was hiding anything, just suspicions.

"I don't know. You seemed a bit distracted today, and your last essay was a little lower than your usual high standards," Mr Brown explained, looking closely for any type of reaction.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll try harder next time."

Mr Brown sighed and dismissed the boy. There had been no reaction, no denial at being distracted, no disappointment at the essay, just a promise to strive for perfection, like every good Dalton student should.

The other teachers always talked about how talented and smart Blaine Anderson was, but Mr Brown didn't care. There was something off about that boy.

**AN: Please review. I have a few ideas, but if you have a suggestion, please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Burt Hummel**

**Rating: K**

**Warnings: None for this chapter. Beware a blond man with one black shoe.**

**Chronology: Shortly after "Original Songs"**

Burt wasn't entirely sure what to think. He found it very suspicious that the kid who made him give his son the sex talk, became his son's boyfriend about a week later. The boy was nice enough, and he certainly cared for Kurt, but there was something about him that made Burt uneasy.

Whenever Kurt was around, Blaine was always polite and attentive, showering Kurt with affection, and generally being a perfect boyfriend. But sometimes, when he thought nobody was looking, there would be a sadness in his eyes, something much darker and more sinister than the infatuated looks Kurt sent him. As soon as Kurt returned though, the sadness vanished, and Blaine was laughing along with Kurt's comments.

The boy hid it well, and Burt only noticed it because of how protective he was of Kurt. He wanted to make sure that this kid was good enough for his son, and therefore spent most of the time observing him.

He brought it up with Carole once, but she only saw the looks of adoration that Blaine had for Kurt.

Burt was still suspicious. He didn't like the boy, but Blaine made Kurt happy, and after everything that had happened, Kurt deserved to be happy.

**AN: Please leave a review. Constructive criticism or suggestions are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I intended to have this updated much sooner, but apparently I'm supposed to do school work during school, instead of writing fan fictions. Preposterous. **

**Noah Puckerman**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Minor violence, just a bit of pushing**

**Chronology: During Night of Neglect**

Puck prided himself on his ability to read people. It was a useful skill that he had picked up in juvie. This was why he didn't like Kurt's boyfriend; Puck couldn't get a read on him. He had only met the boy a few times, but it was enough to make him suspicious.

Puck wanted to learn more about this kid. It was obvious that he was hiding something, but Puck had no idea what. So when the opportunity arose, Puck grabbed it.

It was at that benefit concert thing that the New Directions had put on. Kurt and Blaine had come out to support them. Puck watched the couple closely. Blaine was polite, and charming, and was always considerate of Kurt's needs. He was the perfect boyfriend, and this made Puck even more dubious of his intentions.

After the disastrous start of the benefit, Kurt and Blaine came backstage during intermission to support the New Directions. Blaine didn't know them that well, and soon excused himself to go to the washroom. Puck waited a few moments before following.

Puck pushed open the door to find Blaine at the sink washing his hands. Puck locked the door, making Blaine look up.

"I don't like you," Puck said conversationally.

Blaine turned off the faucet. "Yeah, I kinda figured." He grabbed a paper towel to dry his hands. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Kurt."

Puck grabbed the boy's jacket, and pushed him against the door.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is, but if you ever hurt Hummel, or if you even think about hurting Hummel, I will find you, and I will end you," Puck growled.

"Is that a threat?" Blaine asked calmly.

"Consider it a promise."

Blaine slid out of Puck's grasp and unlocked the door. He threw Puck a sad smile. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Blaine was gone before Puck could answer.

**AN: Let me know if you have any suggestions.**


End file.
